


A Casual Affair

by endlessnight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Consent, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, M/M, Night Club AU, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Threesome, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessnight/pseuds/endlessnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oikawa decided he would challenge Iwaizumi before deciding he was actually the best man who ever got him laid out of everyone he took home from that club; and so, there they were. Iwaizumi Hajime, sitting in the back of a fancy car, palming Oikawa Tooru through his fancy suit. Oikawa Tooru, getting undone already just after a few seconds in the sweet company of Iwaizumi’s fingers, now clearly remembering all the previous events of that night. And, on top of it all, broad-shoulders driving them on that Mercedes to his fancy ass masion, Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa’s new entry on the list of his night club victims."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Casual Affair

**Author's Note:**

> "A casual affair,  
> that could go anywhere  
> and only for tonight.  
> Take any moment, anytime,  
> a lover on the left, a sinner on the right... "

The room was spinning. There were some incoherent noises in the background, lights flashing right before his eyes, like the world had stopped moving on that exact moment and everything was in slow motion just to allow him to take a good glance before it’d continue his endless changing. And so he did, he did what he could, or at least he tried to: take a good look. But his eyelids felt unbelievably heavy under the weight of the alcohol in his system, how long had it been since his last drink? He should have recovered by now, but apparently his body wasn’t agreeing on that. That aside, his lungs weren’t cooperating. His legs were moving though, somehow, as if someone had put a magic spell on him: ‘you will not understand a thing that’s happening, but you’ll do exactly as I say without complaints’. And so he did.

He felt someone grab his hand, he wasn’t sure of anything happening around him but he reckoned he hadn’t imagined at least that, those fingers wrapped tight around his own; so he held tightly onto it, like it was the only sign that all of the madness surrounding him wasn’t just in his head.

At that point he figured the room he was apparently leaving was very, very crowded. With enormous difficulty, he managed to turn his head around: the not so sudden movement made his stomach twist and he felt dangerously close to throwing up on the big shoulders of the man walking in front of him.

Now he had two clues: a big, badly lit and very crowded room he was about to exit and a stranger walking right before his eyes, probably the one gripping on his hand. A particularly attractive and built up stranger, judging by the shoulders he was seeing right in front of him. But then he remembered he was trying to catch a glimpse of the room before stepping out, so he turned his head once more.

A man was also walking behind him.

Maybe it was thanks to the lights in the room that suddenly turned blue in that exact moment, maybe it was because the room had stopped spinning before his eyes right when he turned his head around to see, maybe it was the alcohol slithering unconscious thoughts in his mind but he couldn’t help thinking he’d just seen the most handsome man in his whole life. He blamed the alcohol as well for making his heart skip a beat. He had no idea yet, but he was going to blame the alcohol for everything that was going to happen that night, between the three of them.

“Oikawa” he heard that man say,  the sound of his voice calming in his ears; but that man looked concerned and he repeated that word twice, maybe even three times before he could come back to reality and answer him properly.

“Yes?” he replied, blinking those heavy eyelids, not knowing if he’d ever be able to tear out his eyes from the gorgeous figure of the man.

Then Oikawa felt his fingers squeezed harshly by someone else’s. Only then he understood that handsome man was the one he was holding onto.

“Are you okay?” Oikawa didn’t see his lips moving but he heard his low voice sound loud and clear.

Oikawa nodded somehow, not knowing where the strength to move his head was coming from nor how his legs were still able to keep going and delivering his limbs right at the exit door. He then noticed they headed out of a night club. Oh, right. Now he remembered.

A couple of drinks to start the night, as per usual. His favourite night club, exclusively for single gay men in town, with the reputation of the ‘best place to hook up’ if you’ve got the guts, of course. Which Oikawa had to spare. If he’d wanted, Oikawa could have been the co-owner of that lewd house. He knew the right people, he had enough money, he was friends with the one who built up the whole thing. And most of all, he was always there: everyone knew him, he was like the major attraction of every party. You could go on and brag about dancing with Oikawa Tooru for days, if only he’d give you the chance. Unfortunately, only few people were the chosen one.

He wasn’t one of the strippers, of course not, he wasn’t employed there: he had his respectable job somewhere else, and most nights he just happened to be there. And that meant, all eyes were on him, all the time, always.

That night wasn’t different from any other, as it seemed.

Oikawa blinked and all his thoughts disappeared. He was almost remembering everything but then all of a sudden the cold air in the parking lot hit him like a ton of bricks and brought him back to reality: a deep, low voice caught his attention as a man whispered in his ear.

“Get in the car” he ordered, and Oikawa couldn’t help but obey.

His train of thoughts had stopped as he was about to reassemble the start of that eventful evening, so all he got now to work with was just this piece of information: three men, in a car, driving away from a night club. One of them still drunk, two of them apparently strangers. Very handsome, he had to admit, but still he didn’t remember their names.

The one with the absurdly large and gorgeous shoulders was driving, the other one who was holding his hand till the second before was now sitting in the back with Oikawa, glaring at him with what Oikawa thought were probably lusty eyes.

Oikawa tried to focus on the road eaten up under the wheels of that Mercedes, but still he had no idea where they could be headed; moreover, all the staring out of his little window just made him a bit motion sick. But then something distracted him from the second time he felt like puking: one simple touch and his mind went blank. That hand he was holding a bunch of minutes before? The hand of that dangerously hot man sitting next to him was now on him again, but somewhere far away from his fingers this time.

“What are you…?” Oikawa whispered, not being able to put more decisiveness in his voice when the sound came out of his lips, but there was no way of stopping that man’s hand anyway, even with strong words.

The man close the distance between their bodies as his hand applied some pressure on Oikawa’s crotch area, making him see the stars and the entire milky way in the back of his eyelids before realizing how hard he was already and how badly he needed that warmth on his body. Only then it came up in his head and he was able to vocalize that thought.

“Iwaizumi” Oikawa said. It was only a whisper, again.

“Mmh?” the man answered before opening his mouth on Oikawa’s neck and leaving a wet kiss under his jaw.

Iwaizumi was the name of that man. Iwaizumi was a frequent costumer of that mentioned night club. Iwaizumi probably visited that club every single time Oikawa was there. Iwaizumi never admitted he had a thing for Oikawa, nor he would ever admit it in his whole life. Still, Iwaizumi managed to get Oikawa’s attention one time, and Oikawa remembered very well how that night went: it was, hands down, the best fuck in a very, very long time. Iwaizumi, after that one time, came to the club almost every night with the almost desperate hope of getting a second chance with Oikawa. And that night was his second chance.

But Oikawa decided he would challenge Iwaizumi before deciding he was actually the best man who ever got him laid out of everyone he took home from that club; and so, there they were. Iwaizumi Hajime, sitting in the back of a fancy car, palming Oikawa Tooru through his fancy suit. Oikawa Tooru, getting undone already just after a few seconds in the sweet company of Iwaizumi’s fingers, now clearly remembering all the previous events of that night. And, on top of it all, broad-shoulders driving them on that Mercedes to his fancy ass masion, Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa’s new entry on the list of his night club victims.

“Mmnhh…” Oikawa let a soft moan escape his lips. Iwaizumi was desperately attacking his neck with open mouth kisses, leaving red marks here and there and getting drunk of Oikawa’s little noises; he kept moving his hand applying a small amount of pressure to get Oikawa even more excited before getting to Ushijima’s place.

“He’s not all yours, you know” Ushijima simply said, eyes focused on the road.

“Yeah…” Iwaizumi mumbled in response, quickly getting back at Oikawa’s reddened skin and hard on in his pants. They were going to have to win Oikawa that night, according to Oikawa’s challenge, and Iwaizumi had no intention of losing whatsoever. But there was something bothering him…

“How do you feel about this?” Iwaizumi spoke again, this time to Oikawa instead. His voice was warm and a bit apprehensive.

“About..?” Oikawa blinked at him, eyes complaining for the sudden lost warmth on his neck.

“About me and that guy doing you tonight.” Iwaizumi had never been that straight forward in his whole life. He felt his cheeks flush red.

“I…” Oikawa stuttered.

“Maybe it’s better if we just put him to sleep and call it a night” Ushijima suggested from the front seat.

But Oikawa wasn’t having any of it. “Listen” he said, raising his voice a little, “I want it. I want you…” his voice turned into a whisper as he stared into Iwaizumi’s eyes, his breath cutting short in that second. “…You two, I want you both. I said we’d do this, so we’re doing it.”

Oikawa noticed Iwaizumi’s eyes glued to him since that moment before, glued to his mouth in particular, while he was biting his own lip, lust growing in his expression. Oikawa couldn’t hold back and grabbed a handful of Iwaizumi’s hair and smashed their lips together. He knew Iwaizumi had wanted to do it from the very moment they stepped inside that car, but also knew he’d never beg for a kiss from Oikawa, so he had to make his move first.

Iwaizumi’s tongue felt hot on his own and just _right_. Oikawa’s lips were burning at the sudden collision, wanting more of him, needing to taste more of him immediately. How long had it been since he’d got a taste of his sweet Iwaizumi?

 

 

Oikawa opened his eyes. The room was not spinning like the night club did an hour earlier. The room was quiet, well lit and airy. Oikawa realized he was laid with his back on a soft mattress and he was staring at the ceiling above him. Someone must have just pushed him onto that bed, because he didn’t remember falling asleep. He was somehow conscious but not able to form proper thoughts, all of that due to the alcohol still in his system. Well, at least he remembered he had some business with those two men. Two half naked men who were staring at him from the edges of that king sized bed.

Oikawa said he wanted it. He couldn’t back up now. Not in front of two men waiting for him, undressing themselves and already panting hard just at the thought of what might happen between them within moments. No, Oikawa wanted it, for real. He could feel himself getting even harder now, to the point that it was a bit painful and he wished his pants were gone already.

It looked like Ushijima could hear his wish loud and clear.

Ushijima took a step towards the bed and lowered himself, towering over Oikawa on the bed while raising an eyebrow. Oikawa glanced at him: his naked torso showed that not only Ushijima was interested in getting into the beds of handsome men like Oikawa, it was also working out quite a lot. Oikawa mentally patted himself on the shoulder for the great choice of his toyboy that night.

But then, while Ushijima was breathing heavily over his neck while unzipping his pants, Oikawa looked to his left to see Iwaizumi shifting closer to him as well. A soft moan escaped Oikawa’s red lips. He wanted to be touched, he needed to be touched by both of them. Immediately.

Ushijima started licking around the love bites Iwaizumi left some moments before, making Oikawa moan in response at the stimulation on his sensitive skin. Iwaizumi was watching carefully Ushijima’s tongue working on him, his own hands on his underwear ready to take it off at any moment. His goal was to win Oikawa, he wasn’t supposed to get that excited from seeing Oikawa dominated by someone else.

But that was the thing about Oikawa: he loved being dominated. He was and was always going to be the submissive type, the one who loves to act confident and actually is confident, but in the end when it comes to it, he becomes the most lewd and perverted one in bed, willing to give all of himself and take as much as he can.

Oikawa had literally only the time to blink once or twice before realizing he was already completely naked: Ushijima had taken care of his pants and underwear, now laying somewhere on his fancy floor. Oikawa wanted to take a good look at Iwaizumi, who was about to fully undress himself as well, but couldn’t. Ushijima took Oikawa’s chin between his fingertips and guided him so that their eyes would lock, then he finally kissed him.

As soon as their lips met, Oikawa couldn’t help but think that it felt so different from Iwaizumi: it tasted different, sure, Ushijima’s tongue was more firm, he was licking carefully inside Oikawa’s mouth with quick movements, but it didn’t feel wrong. Oikawa for some reason was anticipating an unpleasant feeling from the kiss, because he was so into Iwaizumi in that moment, but still it felt incredible and left Oikawa craving for more.

He needed more. He needed them, both, at once.

When Ushijima freed his lips, Oikawa turned his head again in Iwaizumi’s direction, happily finding that he’d already got rid of his underwear in the mean time and was literally jerking himself off while watching their tongues tangled together.

“Hajime” Oikawa let out a moan, reaching out with one hand to caress Iwaizumi’s bare leg. Ushijima was still on top of him, and at that sign he decided it was time to make another move.

Iwaizumi got closer to Oikawa’s laying body, so that his naked erection was in Oikawa’s reach; Oikawa’s lustful eyes laid on Iwaizumi’s hard on and couldn’t stop himself from licking his lips in response. That was it for Iwaizumi: he took a handful of Oikawa’s hair and forced his head closer to his cock, giving him a challenging look.

“I know you’ve been craving this since you saw me back there, at the club” Iwaizumi teased him. And he was right: for what Oikawa could remember, every single time he saw Iwaizumi at the night club the first thing that crossed his mind was just how thick his cock felt in his mouth and how badly he wanted to taste him.

Oikawa blinked at him and licked his lips once more before cocking up an eyebrow and smiling with the corner of his mouth. His senses were coming back, the alcohol in his system wasn’t clouding his mind so much after all. He was so ready for everything that night was going to bring him.

As soon as Oikawa opened his mouth, Iwaizumi jerked his head so that he would take his cock in all at once –and Oikawa wasn’t complaining about that-;

Iwaizumi groaned. Oikawa’s hot tongue on him was a sensation he’d never get used to, firstly because Oikawa was so damn good at giving head, and secondly because he had to wait for so long to get another chance of feeling Oikawa around his cock.

Oikawa wasn’t used to that position, since he was basically laid on his back with Iwaizumi coming at him from his left side, but he focused on his jaw and his tongue to make Iwaizumi feel good so that he would make more of those gorgeous moans and noises Oikawa loved so much.

Iwaizumi’s hand gripping on Oikawa’s hair tightened when Oikawa swirled his tongue on the tip, which was a good sign; but in that exact moment, while Oikawa was mostly focused on Iwaizumi’s voice and whispers, he felt Ushijima’s strong hands gripping at his knees and violently forcing his legs open.

Oikawa couldn’t stop himself from blushing, feeling so exposed all of a sudden, legs spread in front of Ushijima’s hungry eyes. Oikawa felt Iwaizumi’s grip release the fistful of hair, maybe it was his attempt of catching his attention again but Oikawa couldn’t focus on anything other than Ushijima in that moment.

Keeping his firm hands on Oikawa’s legs, Ushijima kneeled on the floor next to the edge on the bed and lowered his head where Oikawa needed him the most. Oikawa watched him as Ushijima’s lustful glare was contemplating his erection and could almost feel Ushijima’s mouth watering at the sight. _That’s right, good boy_ , Oikawa thought. _I’m gonna have so much fun with you._

But that was the exact same thought that crossed Ushijima’s mind. He stuck out his tongue out of his lips, the desire burning in his chest to make Oikawa moan so loud that everyone in the neighborhood would hear him scream Ushijima’s name. And the sound of his voice didn’t disappoint Ushijima, not even for one bit.

Oikawa closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the sheets, one hand still gripping on Iwaizumi’s erection; there wasn’t much he was able to do, not in that condition, not with Ushijima’s head in between his thighs and his hot tongue circling around Oikawa’s sensitive entrance. Of course Ushijima wasn’t short on the lube, but the feeling of preparing Oikawa with his saliva and licking him for a while, making him come undone under his touch was something he wasn’t willing to give up to.

“Ahh- ahh…” Oikawa moaned, biting his bottom lip right after in the attempt of containing his next loud moans, trying to get a hold of himself. Iwaizumi was staring at him and eating up every single one of his reactions, his chest raising and falling with a stable rhythm, the anger of not being the one making Oikawa feel that good but also the ecstasy of just being in front of that gorgeous sight.

Oikawa felt the wet and warm feeling of Ushijima’s tongue leave him in an instant; the other man was now coating two fingers with lube and without hesitation he inserted one, never taking his eyes off of Oikawa’s face.

“Ahh- yes” Oikawa couldn’t stop himself, and that was more than enough for Iwaizumi to take the initiative: he freed himself from Oikawa’s hand and lowered his head on Oikawa’s torso, sticking his tongue out and starting licking on one of Oikawa’s nipples, making sure to make the most obscene noises in the meanwhile.

In that moment Oikawa thought that maybe it was all just a dream. Having two men, those two men on him at the same time? How did he end up there? But he had no time to wonder about that erotic scenario because he was for real living his favourite desire.

Ushijima stuck another finger in and gained a fast pace with his hand, pumping in and out and matching his rhythm somehow with Iwaizumi’s tongue and fingers which were teasing Oikawa’s nipples. It was too much to handle for one single person, even if Oikawa wasn’t vanilla and surely had experienced so much more than that; it was partly the alcohol to blame, but Oikawa couldn’t stand a chance against his first orgasm of the night. He shook between the sheets, not being able to verbalize a proper sentence and warn the other two men before coming hard on his own chest.

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened. Ushijima stopped the pace of his fingers for a second, to give Oikawa a moment to regain his breath. Oikawa, eyes closed, chest covered in white, laid there so vulnerable yet so beautiful; Iwaizumi wondered if there was a chance for him to find another man that handsome, in the whole universe.

That moment of stasis gave Iwaizumi the perfect occasion of attacking Oikawa once again with his tongue: he closed his lips on Oikawa’s sensitive cock, beginning to lick him carefully and feeling him twitch in response on his tongue. He’d just come, sure: Iwaizumi’s goal was, in fact, feeling him harden again in his mouth. And Oikawa, in a matter of a few instants, did.

Ushijima took his fingers out of Oikawa as soon as Iwaizumi had started sucking Oikawa off. He didn’t want to lose either, he wanted to make Oikawa feel as good as he could, and he knew there was one thing Oikawa was ready to beg for: being fucked so hard that he wouldn’t be able to get up the morning after. And Ushijima only wanted to obediently give that to him.

Oikawa opened his eyes, finally. Just in time to acknowledge his vision was becoming blurry once again thanks to the sudden stimulation in his lower half: Iwaizumi swirling his tongue around the tip of his already growing hard cock, and at the same time Ushijima thrusting deep inside him. Being able to focus at a time like that seemed impossible at first, so Oikawa let himself get lost while adjusting to the deep thrusts of Ushijima inside him. “Ahh—right there” he encouraged Ushijima in a bundle of moans and whispers.

Regaining consciousness little by little and awareness of the state of his limbs, now just laying there abandoned to all of that stimulation and pleasure, Oikawa forced his arms to move from the white sheets to reach out on his left side, just enough to grab Iwaizumi’s lower half, which was –gladly- still in his reach. So Oikawa planned to make his next move on Iwaizumi, desiring nothing more than continuing to feel him inside his mouth, silently cursing to himself for having let go of him a few moments before.

Oikawa took all of Iwaizumi back in his mouth at once. He could instantly tell the other man wasn’t expecting that at all, because Iwaizumi moaned suddenly in response, sending vibrations directly on Oikawa’s length, which was deep down Iwaizumi’s throat.

Trying to focus was like finding the right way out of a labyrinth, it was literally impossible for Oikawa in that state, but he tried his best with his tongue on Iwaizumi, even when Iwaizumi himself was giving him a hard time while matching his movements with Ushijima’s thrusts.

“Oikawa—“ Iwaizumi took a second to catch his breath and moan his name before going back to licking Oikawa’s length again; Oikawa couldn’t help but do the same thing Iwaizumi did to him before, moan with Iwaizumi’s cock still in his mouth, making Iwaizumi twitch and leak precum like crazy.

“You feel so good” Ushijima interrupted their moment, feeling quite jealous at that exchange of whispers just between the two of them. “It’s so hot inside you” he added, something inside was telling him that praising Oikawa was for some reason the right thing to do. And it was.

“Yes!” Oikawa’s cry echoed in Ushijima’s room, “ahh- yes, yes” he repeated again, not sure if the sudden wave of pleasure was due to Ushijima’s words or him hitting the right spot inside. Oikawa at this point was only sure of the fact that he wouldn’t be able to keep going for too long, even with all of his might, not after his second orgasm. Which was inevitably approaching.

He could feel Ushijima thrust even harder inside him while keeping his body still with his strong hands –which felt so good on him, just too good- and he could tell Iwaizumi was almost at his limit just like him, feeling his cock twitch in his mouth and his hips beginning to shake.

Iwaizumi pumped his head faster on Oikawa as he was reaching his orgasm; as Oikawa felt him release down his throat, he also realized Iwaizumi’s lips were no longer wrapped around his length and he heard him, he heard him scream so loud his name that he couldn’t stop himself from arching his back on the mattress.

At that exact moment Ushijima gave another deep thrust right on Oikawa’s prostate, letting himself go to loud moans as well. That was it for Oikawa: Iwaizumi’s deep voice and Ushijima’s moans mixed with his thrusts made him lost all of his already gone composure and he came, hard, for the second time of that night, releasing again on his stomach –and on Iwaizumi as well, even if he didn’t realize-.

Ushijima came soon after, due to Oikawa’s sudden tightening up while coming as well, but he wasn’t loud as Iwaizumi or Oikawa himself had been; he shut his eyes and tilted back his head, burying himself deep into Oikawa while filling him up and leaving his mouth open with a silent cry.

Oikawa’s eyelids felt extremely heavy. He wanted to stay awake, he wanted to talk, maybe –about what, he didn’t know- he felt he needed to do _something_ before that night would be over. Before everything would smash into pieces and he would lost what he’d just achieved. But everything became blurry and after that he remembered black only.

 

Oikawa wasn’t sure of what happened in the following moments. He wasn’t sure if he’d gone back to his apartment right after that and took a shower in his house, or if he’d spent the night at Ushijima’s, nor if Iwaizumi stayed with him the whole night and slept next to him -which he wished for, but didn’t want to admit-. He only knew he had found himself in his apartment, alone. Oikawa wasn’t really sure if that happened for real or it was just a sick joke played on him by his filthy mind; but as a nice reminder, he found out that maybe something did happen on that night. He found a phone number written on a small piece of paper in a pocket of his jacket.

He remembered he had promised to choose one of the two men he slept with, but he had no idea how to contact both of them. Maybe thanks to that number he didn’t have to choose himself, maybe it was a sign and he’d leave the choice to fate. While thinking about that, he found himself wishing that it was one of the two in particular that left that piece of paper in his clothes. Oikawa typed the number on his phone and waited a few moments, inhaled deeply. Then closed his eyes, and pressed ‘call’.

**Author's Note:**

> this was--- well. This was a lot, even for me.   
> (please don't hate on the pairing/characters, it's my guilty pleasure ok ? ?? thanks)  
> ((The song is MY OBSESSION alias Casual Affair by panic! at the disco))


End file.
